Watching Boku no Hero Academia
by FMA-Fangirl33
Summary: I, JH, decide to kid- *cough* I mean borrow the characters of Boku no Hero Academia! Buckle up for a series of mishaps, bumpy rides, damaging quirks, and explosive tempers! Was this a good decision after all? Well, read to find out! (Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia! All rights go ((*cough* baku-go *cough* I love puns)) to their rightful owners.)
1. The Kidnapping

Class 1-A were just told about the U.A sports festival, before a black light flashed throughout the entire building. When the light dissipated 11 the teachers from the hero course and class 1-A disappeared and everyone else got frozen in time.

-look at me I'm a cute linebreak-

Class 1-A and the pro-heroes reappeared in a room that looked like a theater room. The room had about 6 rows of seats. 5 rows of them had about 4 seats in each one, and 1 row had about 11 seats. All of which had name tags on them.

A snack table was located on the right side of the room and bathroom doors were located at the left side of it. There were no doors or windows (other than the bathroom doors of course) and the only thing close to either of them is a small rectangular hole perpendicular to the ceiling.

A huge screen similar to the one at the theaters was located in the center in front of all the other rows.

 _ **(A/N: Forgive me for my bad description skills)**_

When they first appeared in the room All Might took the chance and discreetly changed into his 'Hero Form'. Thankfully, no body but the teachers and Midoriya noticed, and for that he sighed in relief.

It took everyone a minute to process that they weren't at school anymore before chaos, absolute chaos began.

"WHAT THE F-?!"

"Where are we?!"

"What is going on?!"

Everyone, except the teachers, was either screaming, running around searching for an exit, cursing, or sweating and looking around nervously. The teachers were more calm and collected but even some had worry etched on their faces and body language.

The chaos went on for my five minutes before Nezu decided to speak up "Students, please calm down"

I'm media all the chaos stopped as all the students stared at the principle in confusion.

"Principle Nezu? When did you come here?" Asked Kirishima.

This time All Might spoke up "He has been here the entire time Young Kirishima! In fact, we all have been here the entire time"

"Oh..." Said Kirishima

"WAAAAAAAH WHY ARE WE HERE?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOOOW?!" yelled Mineta strating everyone and starting the panic in the room yet again.

Aizawa sighed and decided to use his quirk as he had enough. He glared at his students with his now red eyes as they all quieted down and stared at him.

"Alright" he said as his hair and eyes turned back to normal "now that you all calmed down. We still need to find out why are we here."

No response. His blank expression turned mildly irritated as he glared at his staring students.

"What?" He asked

Midoriya seemed to be the only to snap out of it "O-oh Mr. Aizawa y-your bandages are gone!" He exclaimed nervously.

Aizawa's eyes widen and he found out that, indeed, his bandages are gone and that his injuries are healed.

Suddenly a voice of someone, clearly female, clearing their throat rang through the room scaring the ever living shit out of everyone.

The voice chuckled "Well, at least I managed to scare you" she said in glee.

"W-who are you?" Asked Kaminari slightly sweating nervously.

"I'm JH a-" the voice, now identified as JH began only to be cut off by Bakugo.

"JH? What kind of name is that?" He asked rudely.

JH growled a bit "Yes, JH. And that's not my actual name it's an abbreviation of it. Not that YOU would know asshole" that statement made Bakugo turn red in anger and sent the class into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

After they regained their composure a bit JH talked again "Alright, now that you're calm let me tell you why I brought you here"

"Wait, you were the one to get us here?" asked Mineta in shock.

"Well, duh of course. I was about to tell you that before Mr. Asshole interrupted"

Bakugo growled a bit before losing his temper "Shut up!" he yelled trying to fire explosions on the ceiling. Of course his quirk didn't work "W-what?!" He asked staring at his hands.

"Oh nothing much. Just took away your quirk. Can't have you destroying the theater now can I?" JH said

The students stared at the ceiling in fear, some even trembled, why would she take away their quirks? Is that even possible?

Only one was brave enough to ask the million dollar question "How can you take away or remove our quirks?" asked Midoriya.

The students stared at him as if he's crazy. "Shut up you stupid need" hissed Bakugo.

"You shut up Bakugo! Also, Izuku that's what my quirk is. Unlike, Eraser head/Mr. Aizawa I don't have to stare at people to take away their quirks. Anything I write on paper happens. So, for example, if I wrote 'Bakugo's quirk will disappear' it will happen. It has a limit but meh. Does that answer your question Izuku?" She explained and ended her explanation gently.

Midoriya put a finger at his chin in thought, before nodding. "Yes, thank you Ms. JH"

"Anytime"

"HEY! How come do you speak with Deku politely and call _me_ an asshole?!" Yelled Bakugo

"None of your business asshole" JH sassed making Bakugo fume.

"Anyway you're probably wondering why did I get you here." The class and adults with them nodded.

"Well, it's because I have something to show you. Something that will help you a lot, especially you Izuku, in the next few months. Someth-" said JH but got rudely cut off by Bakugo.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" he yelled still pretty pissed off.

JH growled a bit but went on with it anyway "I'm going to show you the future" she continued in monotone.

"WHAT?!"

"THE FUTURE"

"OH MY GOD THIS MUST BE A DREAM!"

JH cleared her throat quieting them down "Anyway as I said the future. It will be in a TV show format which means that there's also a main character that the events will be around. Also, that character is here with you in the very same room." She continued and gave them a few seconds to absorb what was being said.

"A main character?!"

"I bet it's me"

"No it's me!"

"I'm sure it's me"

"Guys, you're missing the main point!" Exclaimed Midoriya worriedly already figuring out what that meant.

"Well, what is it Midoriya?" Asked Iida

"It doesn't matter if there's a main character! If this is in a TV show format then that means that this person will be exposed to the most danger and have a lot of secrets revealed about them." Izuku explained as the class paled. They haven't thought about that.

JH sighed, "Never missing a point Izuku, but in order to watch the future you ALL have to agree on watching it. Also, you'll have to watch a few 'episodes' of your past first."

The group nodded. "How many episodes will contain past events?" Asked Asui.

"About 13 episodes"

"If we ALL agree and then decided that this is a bad idea can we break the deal?" Asked Thirteen strating the students. They forgot the teachers were here.

"Sorry, but no. Once you make the deal you can't go break it"

Thirteen and the rest of the teachers nodded in understanding.

"Who is the main character?" Asked Yaoyorozo.

"Hmmm..." Hummed JH in thought. "The main character, also my ultimate favorite character and one of my cinnamon rolls is Izuku Midoriya"

Everyone's jaw dropped and stared with wide eyes at Midoriya who also had his jaw hit the floor, but when he registered the part about him being her favorite he closed his mouth and turned beet red.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone, except the teachers of course.

"WHY?! IS DEKU THE MAIN CHARACTER?! IT SHOULD BE ME!" Yelled Bakugo

"Well, you're probably not the main character due to being an arrogant asshole, asshole" sassed JH

"So Midoriya is the main character, but why is he your favorite?" Asked Iida curiously.

"Well, he is smart, a great strategist" some teachers nodded at that "does what he can to help anyone like a real hero would, but I guess the main reason is because... HE IS SO GODDAMN ADORABLE! I mean, where does he get all that cuteness from?!" JH explained but couldn't help her fangirling in the end making poor Izuku discover a new shade of red.

"Well, I guess that about right" agreed Uraraka.

"U-uraraka!" Stuttered Deku with a red face.

"Well, Midoriya she is right about the cute part" said Jiro making the whole class nod and Midoriya cover his red face and groan.

"Anyway" JH giggled "this is a really important decision that will help you a lot in the next few months, especially you Izuku, it will help you determine how to act in life and death situations. In that case a lot of them. The only downside to this is that you will have your secrets exposed. I advice you think this through wisely." She finished.

"Alright" said Nezu "Since Midoriya is the main character how about we ask him about his opinion?"

All the teachers and students immediately agreed and looked at Izuku for confirmation.

Midoriya had a hand on his chin in thought and, to their absolute dismay, started muttering.

Everyone stared at him before All Might called his name in a futile attempt to snap the kid out of it "Hey, Young Midoriya"

No response.

All might sighed and walked towards the kid before putting his hand on his shoulder snapping the boy out of it.

"What do you think we should do?" All Might asked gently.

Midoriya said nothing and looked at All Might as if asking him what do. All might gave a very discreet nod that nobody noticed but Recovery Girl and Nezu who understood what he exactly meant.

Midoriya sighed and said "I think we should agree. If there is some life and death situations included then I think it's more important than keeping secrets" he finished in determination making the teachers smile. This kid was something else.

The teachers nodded and disscussed the situation a bit further before announcing their decision.

"We think we should watch it. As Midoriya said if there are life and death situations involved then it's more important than keeping secrets" Aizawa stated.

"Very well then" JH began, the grin was easily detected in her voice "everyone please take your seats. As you already noticed there are name tags on each seat. Take the one with your name on it. And don't hesitate to take anything from the snacks bar. Just be attentive to the show. I don't want anyone to miss anything." She continued.

The group nodded and everyone quickly took their seats.

Iida, Uraraka, Midoriya, and Todoroki took the first row. _**(A/N: the order of their names is the same order their seats will be in.)**_

Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Mineta took the second row.

Yaoyorozo, Jiro, Ojiro, and Aoyama took the third row.

Tokoyami, Shoji, Asui, and Sero took the fourth row.

Sato, Kōda, Ashido Mina, and Hagakure took the fifth row.

All the teachers took the last row which contained 11 seats.

When everyone was seated JH spoke again "Alright, now that everyone is seated let's start the show. Everyone, without further ado I present to you 'Boku no Hero Academia' " and with that the screen lit up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
 _ **A/N: AND THAT'S THAT! Alright who ever is reading! This is my new book! I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Time's up! Gtg now so bye!**_

 _ **is officially out!**_


	2. Izuku Midoriya - Origins Part I

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal Dialogue"

 **Script**

'THE CLASS'S THOUGHTS'

'Multiple characters thoughts'

 _ **Flashback Within the script**_

* * *

Izuku sighed as he sat in his chair. Sure watching the future had its perks, but it also has its downsides. He couldn't help but worry about the secret of One for All, and All Might. Let's just hope that this doesn't turn out to be a horrible idea.

Ochako was literally shaking in her seat from excitement. The future! They're going to literally see the future! She couldn't think it was possible -well without having the suitable quirk to perform such an action- to do so! True they're going to have to see some of the past first, but she didn't mind. Not one bit. She always wanted to see little Deku!

Tenya was a bit suspicious about all this. What would anyone gain from helping them see the future? No matter. He sat in his chair, his posture and face screaming determined and earnest. If there was some benefit in this he's more than ready to endure this non-productive activity.

Todoroki was mostly indifferent to all this. As long as nothing affected him getting to the top using his mother's quirk and embarrassing his shitty old man he didn't care. Not one bit.

Bakugo just wanted to blow something up! But he can't thanks to that bitch taking away his fucking quirk! He's going to show her! No one messes with the number 1!

Kaminari and Kirishima were excited as heck. Jirou, Mina, and Yaoyorozu were slightly nervous, Asui was slightly intrigued, Mineta was still a perv, and overall everyone was feeling nervous and excited.

The teachers were slightly apprehensive. What was so bad about the future that JH thought it needed to change?

"Oh, I almost forgot!" JH's voice echoed through the theatre before 2 beams of black light appeared. As it faded it showed five different people in its place. One was an old man that no one but All Might recognized and Sir Nighteye.

All Might choked on thin air "SIR NIGHTEYE!? GRAN TORINO!?"

Said man looked around in surprise before spotting Mirio and All Might "All Might?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Toshinori? What the heck did you do this time you oaf?" Asked Gran Torino sharply at the end.

All Might shook his head violently "Nothing! I swear I didn't do anything!"

Gran Torino narrowed his eyes.

"Those two will play a very important role in your future" JH spoke startling everyone "You can just say that they are a key to the prevention of some… unfortunate events that will occur in the future."

"Future?" muttered Nighteye confused.

"Yes, the future. Can someone please explain this to the newcomers?"

Izuku frowned "Why can't you explain it to them JH? N-no offense I-It j-just strikes me as o-odd.." he ended stammering and blushing in embarrassment.

JH chuckled "Don't worry Izuku, and to answer your question well… I'm lazy and I really don't feel like it... Hehe.." she ended awkwardly.

Izuku sweatdropped and just nodded. They all had their lazy days, but still...

"Well, explain it to them and if you guys have any questions don't hesitate to call my name! Later!"

Nedzu clears his throat to gain their attention "Well, since JH said so, allow me to explain. It'll be more efficient that way."

Nedzu proceeded to explain everything to them, shocking (Nighteye) and intriguing (Gran Torino) them to the core.

Sir Nighteye took off his glasses and rubbed his temple in frustration "So let me get this straight. Some bored kid decided to show you the future and you immediately accept the offer without carefully considering your options and now you- WE'RE stuck in an unbreakable deal where we will have to watch the future as well as the past, as a TV show that revolves mostly around this kid" he points a Izuku who blushes awkwardly "is that it or is there more we need to know?"

"Eh that's about it" replies Nedzu nonchalantly.

"Well now that the explanation is over how about you five take your new seats and enjoy the show?" they could almost hear the grin in her voice.

"I still find that suspicious," said Nighteye narrowing his eyes.

"Me too," said Gran Torino

"Oh for God's sake you two can you just sit down already? Time is frozen in the real world, no harm will happen to anyone, and you can save lots of people! What better deal do you want?" said JH exasperatedly, sounding done with both of them.

Nighteye grumbled and took his seat since the girl is in control of everything here, he sadly had to listen to her no matter how suspicious her character can be. Not to mention that that thing worked like his Quirk in a way. This is going to be… interesting.

Gran Torino sighed and moved to take his seat between All Might and Nighteye. He could feel something big will happen during their time here.

"Just to remind you guys this will be in a TV show format meaning, that means lots of special effects like music, colorful backgrounds, etc... will be added, so don't be too surprised when you see something out of the ordinary okay?"

Everyone present nodded. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! SHOW STARTS IN 3…"

Izuku gulps in fear.

"...2…."

Everyone is practically shaking with excitement and anxiety. Well, save for Nighteye, since his foresight allows him to view the future in a similar manner.

"...1…WOOOOOOOOO!"

The screen lit up.

 **The episode starts with a shot of some building and trees.**

 **The scene then changes to show a scared 4 years old Izuku looking ahead of him, trembling, with tears in his eyes.**

"Aww, what's wrong Deku? Why are you crying?" asked Ochako genuinely concerned.

"E-eh you'll see.." answered Izuku lamely.

 **"That's mean Kacchan" he starts as the scene becomes wide to show a purple haired boy kneeling on the ground behind Izuku and crying even harder "Can't you see he's crying"**

 **Izu then suddenly shifts into a somewhat clumsy battle stance, still trembling, trying to defend the crying kid behind him. The scene gets even wider showing a gang of three 4-year-ol boys standing before Izu, though it's only their backs**

.

" **If you keep going, I-I-I'll never forgive you!" Izu yells.**

Kirishima grinned "Yup! Definitely Midoriya!"

Kaminari nods "Always rushing in to save someone!"

"Which gets him in some type of trouble" finished Todoroki surprising some people.

Most of the class nodded at the extremely accurate description, making Izuku flush red.

 **The screen switches to give us a front view of the three boys, which reveals that one of them is Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku's childhood friend and rival.**

"Look at you Bakubro, you looked so tiny!" exclaimed Kirishima making the class chuckle.

Bakugo growled "Shut up Shitty Hair! You too you damn extras!"

Shouts like "Hey!" and "That isn't nice/heroic!" filled the cinema until the show started up again.

 **Suddenly, Katsuki smirks, which makes the two other boys smile and activate and their quirks, hits his fist in his open palm and causes a tiny explosion in the process.**

" **Even though you're quirkless…. You're still pretending to be a hero, Deku?"**

"Quirkless?" muttered Ochako as she stared at her friend making class 1A copy her actions.

Not used to the attention Izuku sweated nervously "W-well, I-I-I was a late b-b-bloomer so my quirk didn't d-d-develop until before the U.A. entrance exams with a d-day."

His classmates gaped at him not noticing how the show got paused.

"W-WHAT?!" Yelled almost everyone.

Izuku blushed.

"Never have I ever heard of something like that happening!" said Mina in astonishment.

"T-the d-d-doctor s-said it was a rare k-k-kind of mutation…" Izuku replied

"Is that why your arm gets broken every time you use your quirk?" asked Asui

Izuku nodded timidly "Y-yes"

"That… explains SO much…" said Kaminari emphasizing the 'so'.

The class nodded in agreement and settled down. Even Bakugou although he did seem a bit suspicious.

' _That was unnecessary although I understand why he did it. The question is for how long that little lie is going to last young Midoriya.'_ thought All Might grimly.

Nighteye narrowed his eyes. ' _Seems like he's All Might's successor. Let's see if you deserve the power that he bestowed upon you.'_

"So he's the one, eh Toshinori?" Whispered Gran Torino

All Might nodded "Yes he is,"

Gran hummed but said no more.

 **Little Izuku lets out a squeal of fear as the three boys lunge at him.**

 **Suddenly the screen shifts the show the sky and the trees, as the purple haired boy still crying, and Izuku lying in the ground covered in bruises and scratches and staring at the sky in despair.**

Ochako took a sharp intake of breath before glaring murderously at Bakuogo "You bullied him?!"

"Yeah, so what?!"

"You're a big bully! How could you bully your friend like that!"

"He's not my friend!"

"Uraraka it's okay-" started Izuku

"No, it's not Deku! You can't accept him hurting you like that!"

"U-Uraraka please sit down," said Izuku, as flattered as he was that someone was defending him they needed to get this over with.

Ohako was silent for a second before she sat down in her chair muttering in displeasure.

"Bro that's not manly," said Kirishima to Bakugou

"It's none of your business Shitty Hair"

Everyone continued though the mood was a bit somber.

" **All men are not created equal." Izuku's voice narrates.**

The class and teachers looked at the screen in surprise.

"Deku why is your voice narrating this?"

"I don't know Uraraka."

"….Probably because you're the main character Midoriya. This is in a TV show format after all" said Yayorozo

Everyone settled down on that.

 **The screen zoomed on Izuku's face as he still stares sadly at the sky, before switching to show the clouds moving.**

" **This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four."**

 **Suddenly a familiar red shoe steps on the 'sky' revealing that it was, in fact, a reflection on a small puddle of water.**

That made everyone jump a bit in surprise

" **And that was my first and last setback."**

The class smiled happy that Izuku wouldn't let Bakugo's actions put him down.

 **The screen moves to reveal Izuku, as he runs to the train station, excitedly may I add, in his school outfit and ugly yellow backpack.**

 **It shows Izuku waiting for the traffic light to turn green while fidgeting in his place.**

"Midoriya you're so energetic" Said Iida

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

 **It now shows Izuku as he passes some Sakura trees, before grinning happily and quickening his pace.**

Lots of the girls were cooeing at how adorable he looked. Even the pro-heroins in the room couldn't help but point out how cute Izuku is.

Izuku was blushing so hard in embarrassment.

 **The scene switches to view a shark looking villain, as he wreaks havoc on top of the train station. Roaring and causing property damage like a maniac.**

 **The screen freezes on Izuku's face as he grins in awe and excitement, and changes to green and yellow as his name appear on the side.**

' **Izuku Midoriya'**

"The class cheered in excitement for their friend. Poor Izuku looked like the human equivalent of a strawberry with his green hair and all.

 **The screen zoomed on the villain before moving backward until it reaches Izuku as he yells "That's a huge villain!"**

 **Abruptly, some music starts**

Everyone jumped again, not expecting this to happen.

"Wait we have a Theme song? That's so cool!" yelled Mina excited.

That excitement was a shared sentiment between everyone. Even Sir Nighteye found this intriguing.

 **And the camera shows All Might from different angles before switching to Midoriya as he stares at the hero, in wonder. Izuku starts standing while still looking at All Might in wonder.**

" **Breath stopped at 5 Am, like a permeating calm."**

 **Izuku starts reaching out with an expression of mixed desperation and wonder.**

" **Biting my nails at the emergency exit, which way is tomorrow"**

 **Izuku reaches out even more as the camera switches between his hand and All Might multiple times.**

" **The day has COOOOOME!"**  
 **  
The scene abruptly changes again to show the words 'Plus Ultra' before a red (that switches to yellow) background before changing into the class 1-A students, each one standing before their own background as well. The words 'My Hero' and 'Academia' popped up as well and separated each set of students.**

Shouts like "Look that's me!" and "I look so cool!" filled the cinema.

 **Eventually, the students stopped appearing and the show's title card appeared saying the words: 'My Hero Academia' in English and Japanese (kanji)**  
 **  
The card started fading to show a raining city full of people and a sad Izuku standing alone in the rain and staring at the sky.**

" **Nights that never end... Endlessly falling rain…"**

"These lyrics are so depressing. Don't get me wrong the music is awesome but the lyrics are just so sad," commented Jirou

"I know right? And why does it show Midoriya staring depressedly at the sky? Never be sad bro, it doesn't suit you!" said Kirishima, and noises of agreement met his comment.

Izuku smiled a bit "Okay!"

 **Izuku looks down and the screen zooms to show his sad face as he walks away passing a commercial sign.**

'SO DEPRESSING!' Thought most of the class.

" **Both exist in this terrible world"**

 **We get a front view of Izuku's upper body with a weird dark and colorful background that also has 13 notebooks popping up (all with the same title except the volume number)**

"Woah what are those notebooks?" asked Kaminari

"T-Those are my hero analysis n-n-notes" muttered Izuku a bit flustered. Nobody asked about his hero analysis before. Well, except if it was to degrade him that is.

"So cool.."

Izuku eyes widened in surprise "T-thank you!" he replied genuinely happy.

 **So it's not odd in the slightest - you're always tripping up half-asleep**

 **The screen shows Izuku's signature red shoes as he comes to a sudden stop**

 **I'm not really trying to criticize you for it**

 **All of Izuku's hero analysis notebooks appear inverted in color as the camera shows them falling.**

 **A split screen that has a younger Izuku and Katsuki appearing to stare at each other pops up.** " **Playing alone in your fantasy world"**

The class grimaced. That seemed like something Bakugou would say to Izuku.

Izuku grimaced. That's what almost everyone who knew that he was quirkless and that he still wanted to be a hero despite that, told him.

His dream was nothing more than a fantasy to others.

'But' he thought ' _Now I have more means to achieve it. I decided that I'll be a hero no matter what and that is what I'm going to do!'_ he thought in determination.

 **Same split screen shows Izuku and Katsuki in middle school before, switching to them wearing their high school uniform, and finally showing them in their hero costumes -both looking pretty pissed off- before aggressively hitting their fists together and causing a few sparkles to fly from the impact.**

"That sums up those two's relationship quite well…" said Iida nodding. His comment was met by many noises of agreement from both teachers and students.  
 **  
Suddenly Shigaraki Tomura appears reaching a hand out to the screen.**

The whole class flinched. Tomura had been a truly creepy guy, a threat that needs to get taken care of.  
 **  
**" **Will you still feel embarrassed about what you imagine there."**

 **All Might then appears as he punches at the direction of the camera sending multiple villains flying.**

 **All Might then reappears as he repeatedly punches the anti-All Might Nomu in the stomach.**

" **This maze is tangled, so tangled, are you really still planning to go?"**

 **Kurogiri quickly appears before the scene switched to Aizawa's face as he fights some minor villains.**

The class cheered seeing their teacher fight multiple opponents all by himself.

"If I didn't see it with my eyes, I wouldn't have believed that Aizawa-sensei[1] can be so badass!" said Kaminari

"I know right?!" said Mina, excited, before she and Denki felt Aizawa's cold glare on the backs of their heads and promptly shut up.

 **Izuku suddenly appears while he is running.**

" **The sound of a bell, played by a tiny adventurer, signals a new beginning!"**

 **Ochaco suddenly appears as she makes her 'release anti-gravity' symbol and jumping in a cute cheerful manner mid-air.**

 **Iida then appears he roundhouse kicks the air.**

" **Even your destination: Don't know, Don't know."**

 **Mineta appears after that as Tsuyu drags him with her tongue and leaps across the screen.**

Everyone snickered a bit at Mineta's expense. Even Aizawa smirked!

Mineta was having pervy fantasies, not really noticing that everyone was laughing at him.

 **Todoroki appears sliding on his ice before Kirishima takes his place and proudly displays his hardening quirk with a confident/brave grin, and finally, Katsuki takes Kiri's place making a mini-explosion in his palm and adopting an insane expression as he yells.**

The teachers and class sweatdropped at Katsuki's expression 'What the hell…'

" **Are you sure you aren't scared? But each step you take will change you."  
**  
 **Izuku then appears as he runs in school uniform before it fades and changes into his hero costume as he pulls his fist back and throws a punch as yells. His arm occasionally switches between his and All Might's to show symbolism (for those who know).**

"I don't get it... Why is Midoriya's arm switching between his and All Might's? Sure their quirks are pretty similar but still…" said Yaoyorozu confused.

When she didn't receive any answer, Aizawa spoke "Maybe if you people didn't interrupt every second we will find out." he deadpanned.

At least the class had the decency to blush.

" **The day has COOOOOME!"**

 **The scene changes as Yaoyorozu and Jiro take on a battle stance. Sero and Yuga appear next doing the same thing. Same with Ashido and Hagakure, Satou and Kouda.**

 **The final shot of the theme song shows all of Class 1-A standing in front of All-Might in some kind of battle formation/stance.**

Everyone in the class grinned/smiled/smirked. They looked so badass!

 **A bright light erupts, before showing a hospital building during the night, with a bright light coming from a window.**

" **It all began in China, in Qingqing City." Started the Narrator/Future Izuku.**

 **The screen zooms on the face of a glowing baby as he giggles like the newborn he is.**

" **There was news that's baby that gave off light was born."**

"Really?" asked Satou. He didn't know that.

"Yes" answered Recovery Girl "I know that because I'm a doctor, but why do you know about that Midoriya?" asked Recovery Girl smiling slyly.

"W-well, when I was little I-I-I would analyze, the Quirks of heroes and villains that battle in the news, a-a-and I-I was a bit curious about where d-did Quirks come from, so I researched a b-b-bit…" mumbled Izuku obviously embarrassed.

"Wow Deku you're really smart!" said Ochako in awe, and like a chain reaction the class, except you know who started praising Izuku, who in turn blushed at their praise.

 **The screen moves back to show a horrified guy, presumably the father. He did have an arrow pointing at him with the word papa, so that much is obvious.**

Everyone, but the very serious or angry in Bakugo's case, chuckled a bit at that.

'Poor guy..' some of them thought.

"Now that I think about it, the appearance of quirks must've been terrifying for the people. I'm pretty sure those who had quirks at that time were treated as outcasts, maybe even as monsters or worse butwedon'treallyknowaboutthat.." Izuku started out coherently but then it dissolved into his usual mumbling as he thought of the topic.

Many people sweatdropped.

'Typical…' thought almost everyone who knew Izuku.

"Shouldn't we like… snap him out of it?" asked Kirishima

"I don't know.. He looks kinda adorable…" Replied Hagakure

While the students were debating what they should do, the teachers were discussing another thing entirely.

"He has some impressive intelligence," commented Nedzu while sipping some green tea from his endless teacup.

"I agree, but you gotta admit the kid is so rash at times it's worrying" replied Present Mic

"Hm, we'll have to work on that." Replied Nedzu

' _I'll have to work on that'_ thought Aizawa

"Some of the things I heard him mumble before in my class were remarkable. He even thought of some things that no one would normally consider!" Said Midnight.

"That's young Midoriya for you. He has some interesting strategies too, and I'm sure that he will make a remarkable strategist when he grows up as well as a splendid hero." commented All Might

"We'll have to work on his self-preservation though. The boy practically doesn't know what that is any more" said Recovery Girl sighing "The number of times he visited my office so far is worrying…" she shook her head sadly at the end and subtly glared at All Might who, in turn, cowered a bit from her harsh gaze.

No one realized that Aizawa remained silent during the entire meeting.

'They have some interesting points' thought Nedzu "We'll all try our best to help young Midoriya along with the other students, however; I believe we have to go back to watching this show otherwise we won't be able to act upon our return"

' _I'll have to watch more before I can make a solid decision'_ thought Nedzu

Back with the students, still debating whether or not to snap Izuku out of his mumbling spree.

"Just decide already!" Snapped Bakugo, as he was starting to get pissed.

"Students, someone snap Midoriya out of it" came the tired voice of their sensei "We have to continue watching the show otherwise we'll never get out of here,"

"Yes Aizawa sensei!" exclaimed Iida chopping the air a bit before rapidly shaking Izuku's shoulder jolting the poor boy out of his stupor and shaking his whole body as well "Midoriya, wake up we need to continue watching our future!"

"I-I-Iida p-p-ple-ease sto-o-o-op" said Izuku as he was getting shaken to death.

"Right," Iida turned to Izuku, who was getting green, a common sign that he was either dizzy or about to puke, "My apologies"

Izuku nodded, well tried to, but soon stopped as to not upset his stomach further.

 **The screen shows three people with a dark background all with different quirks such as ice, Telepathy, and fire.**

" **Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the reason being identified."**

 **The previous background fades to show the Earth as it spins.**

" **Before we knew it the supernatural became natural"**

 **The sunlight shines behind the Earth**

" **And dreams became reality"**

 **A dark blue cape appears and changes the scene to show All Might, sideways.**

" **The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait."**

 **All Might is shown standing before a door as it slowly, and dramatically, starts to open letting light flood the scene, and making All Might's cape fly dramatically.**

Pausing the show, for the millionth time, JH spoke "Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I won't be present for the next few episodes or for the remainder of the past episodes. I have other stuff to do, and more people to kid- *Cough* borrow. So until I come back enjoy yourselves, record all of your questions and observations and I promise to answer them once I get back, oh! And don't cause collateral damage, I'm not a machine that can just fix everything in one line without losing energy! Anyway enjoy and see you after you finish watching the past~" and with that JH ended her melodramatic speech.

Everyone sweatdropped but nodded in understanding. A notebook appeared in Izuku's lap along with some pens and pencils with a note, that had 'READ ME OUT LOUD' on its back. Carefully picking it up he spoke up "U-um guys… JH sent us a note…." everyone looked at his direction. He blushed but managed to read it loud:

"Dear Heroes and Heroes to be,

Record any observations or questions in this notebook. Izuku and Aizawa you're responsible for the notebook. If you need anything think about it and it will appear. Also, no destroying the place, maintaining it takes so much effort (just double reminding you). Looking at you 'Kacchan!'" Katsuki growled at that "Comment all you want and enjoy!

(P.S: Show will automatically pause when you speak)"

-JH"

Looking back at the screen most of them remembered what scene was playing, and what they wanted to say.

"Dramatic.."

"The whole narrating this makes it even more exaggerated!"

"So cool"

" **In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight."**

"Ummm, Aizawa-sensei?"

"Yes, Uraraka?"

"What is a limelight?"

"...A light…"

The class sweatdropped 'I KNEW HE WOULD SAY THAT!" they all, unknowingly, thought in unison

 **The villain from the beginning is shown again as he roars and causes chaos. He carelessly hits a support beam, which scares some of the people present.**

The class gasped in shock.

" **The profession is…"**

 **A guy running is shown, until he skids to a stop and grabs the support beam. A police officer is shown with some people as they all smile in relief.**

" **Oh it's Death Arms!" some random stranger says.**

 **Death Arms is shown carrying the support beam and trying his best not to buckle under the weight.**

" **He carries out justice through his great physical strength- The Punching Hero!"**

 **The screen freezes and turns shades of blue on Death Arms strained face. Another police Officer is shown as a line of water forms in front of him and the people behind him, before slowly moving to the sides showing more people behind the source of the line, which happens to be another hero, with a costume similar to that of a firefighter's.**

" **Everyone, this is dangerous. Stay back, stay back!**

Ochako squealed "It's Backdraft! He's my second favorite rescue hero, right after Thirteen!" she said excitedly pointing at the screen.

Unknown to everyone Thirteen was blushing happily underneath their costume.

 **The screen zooms on the hero's face as another random stranger shouts "The rescue specialist, Backdraft, is here, too!"**

 **The screen freezes on, the now named, Backdraft's face and changes to red and some blue in the background.**

 **The screen changes to show Izuku as he stands in the very back of the crowd, fidgeting around trying to get a better view of the situation. Izuku is shown as he stands behind two men holding a conversation.**

" **But man, turning into a monster's an amazing Quirk." the blond man says.**

"It is an amazing Quirk. It's a pity that many amazing quirks are going to waste nowadays," observed Nedzu sipping some green tea.

' _Where did he even get that tea from?'_ thought All Might sweatdropping.

" **What did he do?" the dark-haired guy asks.**

" **He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered." the blond replied, turning to look at the dark haired guy.**

"Such an amazing quirk going to waste like that…." commented Recovery Girl shaking her head in disappointment.

 **Izuku starts pushing his way into the crowd as the dark haired man says "A Quirk like that, and he's a bag snatcher?"**

 **A businessman is shown as he nervously speaks into his phone "I'm sorry, the train's.." Izuku obscures the guy from the view for a second as he passes "Yes, I don't know what time I will make it into work…" something flies above the guy surprising him for a second.**

"It's sad cause villain attacks like this, over something so small, cause many people to be late whether in attending school or going to work," said Ochako clearly disheartened by that fact.

"It is rather sad," said Yaoyorozu nodding in unison with the other students.

 **A group of fangirls appears on the screen as they squeal irritating the people surrounding them. As a hero lands and starts running on the street towards the villain the fangirls scream "You can do it Kamui!"**

Mineta drooled "It's the fangirls they-" whatever the horrid thing he was going to say Tsuyu has prevented it by heroically slapping him with her tongue.

Sighing in relief Toru thanked Tsuyu "Thank you Tsuyu!" she said happily. The act was mimicked by all the other girls and by extension some boys.

 **Said hero jumps on top of a traffic light and then on the wall surrounding the bridge before he jumps and escapes getting crushed by the villain's hand. As Kamui is still midair the villain turns time and yells "Get away!"**

 **Izuku is shown pushing his way between two men, one with three weird shuriken-like stars on his bald head, and the other in a businessman suit.**

" **Who's fighting?" asks Izuku**

"Awww Midoriya you adorable nugget!" squealed Mina

"I know right?" said Ochako excitedly

The other girls and some boys except you know who nodded while poor wittle Izuku was turning to the human equivalent of a strawberry again.

 **The villain growls as he tries to attack Kamu who, in turn, curls a limb around a support beam and as the pro hero flips mid-air Izuku yells "Kamui Woods!"**

 **Said pro-hero rights himself midair and retracts the wood limb into his fist, as the screen freezes on his face turning red, with some shades of blue.**

 **The scene changes back to show Izuku as he yells excitedly with the bald man looking at him in something akin to pride(?) "The young and talented rising star!"**

"Young Listener you just gave some perfect commentary! How about we make him host the Sports Festival this year?" Said Present Mic

"Now, now Mic I'm sure Midoriya would like to participate himself," said Nedzu w sipping his tea.

'Does that thing ever end?' thought the UA staff.

 **The man closes his eyes in a knowing manner "You were the one asking, but you gave a perfect commentary, kid" he then opens his eyes and turns to point at Izuku "You're a fanboy, aren't you?"**

"Damn straight he is!" Yelled Kaminari grinning completely disregarding Aizawa's mutter of "Language,"

"K-KAMINARI!" Yelled Izuku mortified. There goes more of his dignity...

The class laughed at their fellow classmate's misfortune.

"Aw, there's no need to be embarrassed about it Deku!" Ochako comforted brightly.

"Yeah, Midoriya, that fanboying helped you in the end right?" Said Iida seriously, chopping the air.

Izuku covered his face groaning.

 **Izuku blushes a bit "Uh, well…" he then turns his head away bashfully.**

 **Kamui Woods is shown running across the bridge before running up the villain's arm, jumping and wrapping a wood limb around the villain's wrist. The villain did not take kindly to this, however; and decided to swing his arm in an attempt to get Kamui to free him.**

 **As a result, Komui got swung around a bit before he let go, performed some admittedly impressive acrobatics mid-air, and landing in a crouch while kicking up some dust.**

 **Crouching in front of the growling villain Kamui started speaking "Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury" The screen made a close up to Kamui's face as he spoke "You are the incarnation of evil." he swung his arm to the side as it started growing branches.**

The Pro-Heroes in the room sweatdropped, along with the students.

"...I wouldn't call that the incarnation of evil…." Said Gran Torino sweatdropping.

Aizawa sighed in exasperation "Apparently Kamui would,"

"Hey Midoriya," said Ojiro as he looked at the resident hero fanboy/expert "Why do you think he said that? I mean, I'm pretty sure he encountered worse villains so why call this one 'The incarnation of evil'?"

Everyone and I mean everyone, yes even Bakugou, looked at resident hero expert/analyst/class cinnamon roll in curiosity.

Izuku looked surprised for a second before he answered them "W-well, that might be the way he markets himself in the hero world. That or maybe he's just earnest or trying to make a good name for himself."

"'The way he markets himself'?" Asked Mina confused.

"Well many heroes like to be remembered in a specific way," he elaborated "For example Mt. Lady markets herself as a 'cute' hero while Ingenium" he didn't need to see Iida to know that he had a pleased expression on his face "markets himself as an 'outgoing' hero with many sidekicks. It's just how a hero makes a name for themselves in society, and the eyes of civilians,"

The class looked at Izuku for a second processing the full explanation that their fellow classmate and resident cinnamon roll presented while the teachers, especially DadMight and Dadzawa, looked on with pride.

"That…" started Kirishima "makes so much sense,"

"Deku you're really smart!"

"Midori where do you keep all that information? I can barely even study for tests!" said Mina astonished.

"I know right?"

"Midoriya, you're so smart. Ribbit"

Izuku was blushing from all the praise.

"Well, well, looks like the boy has a good head on his shoulders eh Toshinori," said Gran Torino "Unlike you"

"He does," said All Might grinning not even caring that Gran Torino just insulted him. The guy was proud of his successor dammit.

Even Sir Nighteye was impressed.

"Aww, look at you Aizawa, you're grinning like a proud dad!"

"Shut up Hizashi," Aizawa said, but he didn't stop grinning.

Quieting down everyone went back to watching the show.

 **Izuku grinned before pointing "Oh, here it comes!"**

 **The bald guy standing next to Izuku yelled: "Show us something flashy, Tree-Man!"A**

 **Izuku retracted his arm as the screen zoomed on his gleefully grinning face "Pre-emptive…"**

 **Kamui's face is shown as he prepared his attack "...binding…"**

 **Branches shoot out from Kamui's arm as both he and Izuku yell "...Lacquered Chain Prison!"**

 **The villain appears as he covers his face in fear.**

 **Suddenly, a pink, red, and white background appears as a giant woman wearing a purple, orange, and off white jumpsuit appears yelling "Canyon Cannon!" And kicks the villain in the face.**

 **Izuku and the man beside him appear, expressions are frozen in shock, Death Arms and Backdraft also appear staring in shock.**

And so is everyone at the theatre.

 **The screen then changes showing Kamui looking like a tree that stopped mid-growth as the screen shakes "Huh?"**

Some people snickered a bit at Kamui's predicament.

"Damn, he looks like a tree!" Cackled Kaminari

"I know right? He looks hilarious!" Replied Mina clutching her stomach and gasping for air as she laughed.

 **The villain appears, lying down, unconscious, as the giant woman lands and appears to wear a skin-tight suit.**

 **The scene changes to show Izuku getting pushed to the side by male photographers, before another line of photographers blocks him from thescreen as they all mumble "Here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is."**

All the girls in the room glowered.

"Perverts," muttered Ochako

 **The woman is shown half bowing saying "Today, is the day of my debut" she looks at the crowd "My name is Mt. Lady. A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance" she winks**

Sero frowned "That's a terrible pun,"

"Agreed," said Kirishima nodding along with some guys, girls, and surprisingly Izuku **.**

 **Another two rows of perverted photographers appear.**

 **Izuku appears mildly displeased as he rummages through his backpack, the man beside him, on the other hand, is blushing and smiling.**

"Man Midoriya, you sure seem annoyed," commented Sato chuckling a bit.

"Well, she did interrupt the fight, even if it WAS her debut…" answered Izuku frowning a bit. He hated it when fights got interrupted at the climax, except when it was a really dangerous fight, but on the bright side, he managed to get something in her quirk and witness her debut! That's something… right?

 **Kamui, still looking like a tree that stopped mid-growth, says in despair "Sh-She's getting the credit...**

"Poor guy," said Toru and everyone was sure that if she was visible she's be frowning.

Midnight sighed "For some reason, I really don't like her."

"W-we noticed Midnight," commented Cementos sweatdropping along with the rest of the UA staff.

 **Mt. Lady's back is shown as she waves at the cheering crowd and shrinks as the narrator speaks "Along with the superpowers came to an explosive increase in crime."**

The UA students sat in their chairs determined. That's why they were training to become heroes! To help society and keep other people safe!

 **Death Arms is shown along with Backdraft, both staring at Mt. Lady as the narrator continues "As the country was stuck in the slow progress of drastic law reforms, courageous people started performing heroic acts from out of comic books."**

 **Mt. Lady's gloved hand appears as she waves to the crowd standing in the center of a circle of police, and news reporters as Izuku proceeded "Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil."**

 **The screen zooms on Me. Lady's face and upper body as she continues waving "Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position."**

 **The screen zooms on her face as she smiles and waves before she adopts a creepy, greedy expression "Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain renown among the masses."**

Some students from UA flinched.

"What's with her expression?" asked Kaminari slightly disturbed.

"She looks so greedy," said Ochako nodding in agreement with Kaminari.

"I agree," said Yaoyorozu as well.

 **Izuku is shown standing before a crater as he writes in his notebook "Gigantification, huh?"The screen shows his face as he writes in his notebook and mumbles to himself.**

 **"She looks like she'll be popular, and it's an amazing Quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, it's use might be limited? No, but whether or not she can control the size..."**

"That's some incredible deduction young man," said Nedzu sipping green tea.

'Does that thing ever end?' "I agree with him Young Midoriya!"

A chorus of 'Me Too's' rang throughout the room. Heck, even Nighteye nodded, albeit reluctantly, his head in agreement.

"A-ah! Thank you!" Replied Izuku rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I agree with All Might and Principal Nedzu Midoriya," said Iida chopping the air "Your deductions are quite incredible,"

"Yeah bro you're pretty amazing," said Kirishima grinning "So don't sell yourself short!"

Izuku teared up.

"Oh crap! Did I say something wrong? I'm so sorry bro!" Said Kirishima

"N-no! I-it's *hiccup* I-it's nothing! I'm j-j-just h-happy t-t-that's all!" Izuku assured them as he fought back his tears in vain.

Everyone stared a bit at the resident cinnamon roll, not knowing what to do until Iida and Uraraka hugged him.

Hearing the screen turn back on everyone reluctantly averted their eyes to the screen.

 **Suddenly, the bald three shurikens guy appears as Izuku continues to write in his notebook and says "Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero?" He raises a thumb up "That's great! You can do it!"**

 **Izuku half-turns towards the guy in shock before, he fully turns and gives one of his cutest, most adorable, smiles ever -accompanied by a faint blush- to the**

guy.

All the females in the room, coupled with some guys and a DadMight, started cooeing at how adorable Izuku looked right now.

"Oh my God!"

"That smile could win wars!"

"No, that smile could willingly make villains surrender themselves!"

And similar exclamations rang throughout the room. Izuku just wanted to disappear at that very moment.

Getting a very sudden idea, Aizawa looked at the currently-dying-of-embarrassment Izuku "Hey, Midoriya!"

Looking at the person who interrupted his moment of embarrassment Izuku replied, "Y-Yes Aizawa-sensei?"

"Hand over the notebook for a second,"

Izuku looked confused but didn't question it. He gave Kirishima the notebook and asked him to pass it over to Aizawa along with some pens.

Once he had the notebook Aizawa wrote the idea he had in his head. Of course, Present Mic being Present leaned over his shoulder and promptly burst out laughing at what he wrote.

"Aizawa that's not gonna work-"

"We won't know until we try Hizashi,"

"Try what gentlemen?"

Both men froze and looked over at Nedzu.

"Well?" said the principal a bit curious.

Aizawa silently passed him the notebook. Nedzu read the idea before humming and giving Aizawa the notebook back.

"Interesting. We'll try that as soon as we return back!"

Aizawa grinned while Present Mics' jaw dropped in shock and disbelief.

 **He closes his eyes and says "Yes! I'll do my best!"**

 **The episode title card appears on screen 'Episode 1: Izuku Midoriya: Origin' is shown written on a yellow background.**

"Oooh look at this Deku!" Started Ochako happily, "It's your origin episode!"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while chuckling a bit sheepishly.

 **A school building later appears and is known as 'Aldera Junior High'**

 **A class, full of students, takes over the scene as a blind teacher starts speaking "Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future"**

 **The camera zooms on Izuku as he doodles in his notebook, clearly uninterested in what the teacher has to say.**

"Midoriya! You have to pay attention in class! It's unbecoming of a hero-in-training to ignore teachings!" said Iida karate chopping the air.

The class sweatdropped at Iida.

"Y-yes Iida," replied Izuku sweatdropping slightly.

 **"I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but..."**

 **Teacher reappears as he snatches the papers aggressively in front of two students -one turns his hand into rocks and the hair controls his hair- "...you're all..."  
**

 **The camera zooms on the teacher as he grins and throws the papers back "...pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?"**

Iida gasped in offense at the lack of tact that the teacher was showing, "That behavior is unbecoming of a teacher!"

"Indeed!" agreed Yaoyorozu frowning in distaste.

Satou frowned "I don't know why but I don't like him already," he said

"Same man, same," said Kaminari frowning as well.

"Oui!" said Aoyama

 **The screen shows the entire class -save for two people- as they use their Quirks and cheer "Yes!"**

Gran Torino frowned, "He shouldn't be encouraging such behavior. This could get him in prison,"

Sero frowned, "How?"

"Well, for one he isn't allowed to let the students use their quirks without professional supervision," answered Aizawa.

"Not to mention he's showing poor professionalism by allowing his class to, not only act outrageous but encouraging them to do so. He's showing the qualities of a poor teacher," remarked Nedzu. Still sipping his tea. Seriously doesn't that thing ever end?

The students quieted down as they continued watching their future.

 **A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back from the dead? I'msosorrydon'tkillme!**

 **First of all, I would love to apologize to you my dear readers, I… I'm a horrible author. This is part 1 of episode 1 and I hope that the ridiculous amount of time you all waited was worth it. I honestly wanted to do the whole episode, but I procrastinated.**

 **I have no excuse that would redeem me for making you all wait this long for such a short chapter and I'm so sorry. You guys most certainly don't deserve to wait so long and get something this short in the end.**

 **I just want to tell you guys that I'm so, so,** _ **so**_ **, sorry for making you all wait this long, but believe me when I say I tried my best to concentrate on making this chapter happen and on getting it out.**

 **I apologize for being a tardy author.**

 **Second of all, I'm surprised by the tremendous amount of receiving this story has. Seriously, I never expected it to become so popular, and you, my dear readers, are the ones to thank. It's people like you that make me want to write and deliver and do my best!**

 **Just thank you guys for your support and I love all of you!**

 **Third of all, the updates. I can't say for sure when will the next update be out but hopefully, it won't take over half a year like this one. Updates will be random since I can't follow an update schedule to save my life.**

 **Fourth of all, I will NOT be using Japanese suffixes such as -san or -chan, but I will be using sensei as I watched BNHA subbed and I can't see Aizawa described by anything but sensei.**

 **That's all I guess. Oh, and I'm thinking about creating a Tumblr account for this story, so we can communicate and maybe exchange ideas together (^^) tell me what you think, and I'll try my best to make it happen.**

 **Once again, thank you my dear readers and I'm so sorry for making you wait so absurdly long for this update. I appreciate you staying and not abandoning this story and I'll try my best to get the next chapter out ASAP.**

 **Peace!**

 **Fma-Fangirl . exe is officially out!**

 **EDIT 12/7/2019: The Big Three were removed due to their lack of reactions. I might bring them back when they star in season 3 and 4, but that is yet to be decided. There will also, some very minor changes in very few phrases.**


End file.
